


Five Kisses

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks, the inevitable happened—there were more important things than doing laundry, and Jennifer was comfortable enough with Rodney that she didn't feel like she had to worry about whether she was wearing cute night clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/gifts).



> Written for astridv, to the prompt 'five things that did or didn't happen.'

**1.** After a few weeks, the inevitable happened—there were more important things than doing laundry, and Jennifer was comfortable enough with Rodney that she didn't feel like she had to worry about whether she was wearing cute night clothes. She eased under the covers next to him in paint-spattered, frayed bottoms and a top she'd had since she was an undergrad. Rodney cracked open an eyelid as she settled down, then opened both eyes and blinked.

"Does your t-shirt say _The box said 'Requires Windows XP or better', so I installed Linux_... in _binary_?"

"Uh huh," Jennifer said sleepily, and attempting to warm her cold toes against his calves.

"That is so hot," Rodney said fervently, and kissed her.

**2.** She passed him in the hallway—Jennifer heading for the gate room for a supply briefing with Colonel Carter; Ronon with a pair of bantos rods tucked under his arm heading for the gym.

"Hey, Ronon," Jennifer said, fighting not to let her cheeks flush. It'd only been a few days since they'd been trapped in the infirmary together, and Jennifer still didn't know how to act around him—how he'd be most comfortable acting around her. She set her shoulders. "Going to train?"

He stopped and looked at her for a long moment, silent. Jennifer resolutely didn't tangle her fingers together, though the way he was looking at her made her feel nervous. Had she offended him? "I mean, you l—"

He took one big step over to her, crowding her up against the wall, and then he kissed her—with surprising delicacy and amazing force and Jennifer felt her toes curl. She'd thought that only happened in movies, or in the trashy romance novels she traded with Dusty. "Um, okay," she said when the kiss broke. She felt a little breathless; wondered if the dopy grin on her face matched the one on Ronon's.

"That was nice. I mean, I—oh, shoot," she said, and stood up on tip-toe to kiss him in return.

**3.** They're on P6X-593, a moonless planet whose nights are lit only by starlight and gas lamps strung at intervals around the town square. It's the local midwinter festival, when the townsfolk use the long nights to meditate on Ascension and spend the short days in celebration. Jennifer's a little tipsy on a mix of wine and good ale, dangerous when Sam is standing right there beside her. She's always had a tendency to crush on older women, particularly ones who're smart and competent and knowledgeable, and Sam's _right there_. Jennifer gives in to the impulse, leans over and kisses Sam full and lush on the mouth. Sam tastes like berry wine, and when Jennifer pulls away, Sam's smile is full of a promise hot enough to make it feel like the seasons have changed—like it's midsummer, right then and there.

**4.** "Got teased about them in school," Jennifer says. The next press of Teyla's mouth to her skin has her biting her lip in an attempt not to whimper aloud.

"I am fond of freckles," Teyla says. Her hair falls forward, tickling the bare skin of Jennifer's belly. The muscles there jump and contract.

"Oh god," Jennifer pants, and closes her eyes as Teyla's mouth moves lower.

**5.** "Hey, doc." Jennifer looks up to see Colonel Sheppard standing in her office doorway.

"Colonel," she says, standing. "Can I help you?"

"I just..." He rubs at the nape of his neck. He looks tired—bags under his eyes; the soil of an alien moon still clinging to the knees of his BDU pants. "Wanted to say thank you for today. You could've said something to the brass and you didn't."

"Oh, that's..." Jennifer hugs her arms around herself. "I wouldn't have."

Sheppard shrugs. "Gave you enough, you know. Provocation."

Jennifer grins at him. "Yeah, well. That's what family's there for, right?"

For a moment, he looks startled, then ducks his head, the smile lingering at the corner of his mouth shy and pleased. "Pretty much."

She surprises herself by pressing a kiss to a cheek thick with three day's stubble. "Now," she says, stern as she can make herself. "I want you to go get some sleep. No buts! And Rodney, too."

He cocks an eyebrow at her, ready to resist, but Jennifer shakes her head. "What," she says, "you think little sisters can't be stubborn, too?"


End file.
